The Adventures of Brie at the Loo
by Batben1
Summary: Okay, everyone. This is the sequel to "Enter Brie: A Tiny Toons Fanfic" So my character Brie is now a student at Acme Loo, and we will see what adventures he will have. The story will be an expansion to Jose-ramiro's "Rat from Perfecto" and "A dislikable visit". So please read and review. Hope you enjoy. Special Thanks to Jose-ramiro and The JAM for ideas.
1. Prelude: Where we Left off

**The Adventures of Brie at the Loo**

**Prelude – Where we left off**

So, where we have left off on "Enter Brie: A Tiny Toons Fanfic" Benjamin Harrison "Brie" Briejewski, has just moved in from Philadelphia to Acme Acres, California where he will be attending Acme Looniversity to study on the animation industry with the other Warner Bros characters. He also made of couple of new friends and acquaintances there. He is currently doing really well in class, and with his Mother, Mariah (his brother, Junior, who was previously with them, decided to move back east to live with his dad) has just now move from a small apartment in the city into a very nice medium sized cottage in the rural areas owned by Calamity Coyote, a fellow student. He had also made some friends from a rival school, Perfecto, Margot Mallard and Rubella "Ruby" Rat. Ruby however, thanks to her boyfriend, Wally wolf, has just been transferred to the Loo; While Margot will be temporarily studying upstate. What adventures will Brie experience during his study here? Good Question, let's find out.


	2. Moving-In Day

Chapter 1: Moving In Day

So just recently, Mariah just rented a house on Calamity's Property. It is a medium sized Cottage; it is modeled on those on the English Countryside. It is white on the siding, and blue-grey on the roof, with a flower bed in the front with Mums and Black-Eyed Susan's with a driveway to park their car. In just the next day after they signed the lease form, Brie and Mariah were carrying all of their Possessions inside the house with a rented trailer. They were talking as they were putting stuff inside the living room.

Mariah: It's too bad it didn't work out with Junior living here. He just wasn't getting used to the surroundings. I just feel he is much happier living with your dad and his friends back east.

Junior, Brie's Brother, wasn't adapting to his new home, and his job wasn't working out. So he decided to live back in Pennsylvania with his dad, since he had family and friends there.

Brie: Well, everyone has their different tastes, and just isn't adaptable as we are and it takes long to getting used to. Besides, at least we will get more room.

Mariah: I suppose you're right. Just as long as we will be in touch with him by phone and email, he won't feel that lonely.

So after they had most of their valuables inside, they returned the trailer back. They moved whatever they could before they got tired. They ordered Chinese for Dinner, it was an order of General Tao's Chicken (they are Grasshopper Mice, they can eat meat if they want to), some egg rolls, and cheese Won-tons. After they had finished what they could have their meals, they had made a toast with a glass of low-alcohol Zinfandel (it wasn't that strong for Brie).

Mariah: Well, here is to a new living and start.

Brie: Salute. (They tipped their glasses together).


	3. Back to the Old Grind

Chapter 2: Back to the old grind

Monday has arrived the next day. Brie just ate his breakfast of Cinnamon –flavored cereal. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on his signature Batman t-shirt with a black hoodie reading "Ocean City, NJ" (since it was fall and the colder weather is coming) and packed his backpack, and then headed for the door. His mom already left in their car to go to work. Brie decided to walk to school, since he gets up early and needed to walk to lose some extra baggage. As he was walking in the road, he noticed a Red Cadillac next to him. It was driven by Fifi, and in the Passenger seat was Calamity.

Fifi: Bonjour, Monsieur Brie.

Calamity holds up a sign reading "Morning Neighbor."

Brie: Oh, Morning Fifi, Morning Cal.

Fifi: Vous needs a lift?

Brie: Oh, really?

Calamity holds another sign reading "Consider it a Homecoming gift."

Brie: Okay.

Brie then moves into the backseat, he puts his seat-belt on.

Brie: Does your radio have a MP3 adapter?

Fifi: Oui, Cal had just installed it yesterday.

Brie: Do you mind if I play my MP3 player in there?

Fifi: Moi don't mind at all.

Brie reaches over to plug in his MP3. The first song to come up is The Smashing Pumpkins "Today"

As they have arrived at the Loo Parking lot, they have parked next to a Silver Porsche. Then they saw who was in the vehicle. It was Rubella Rat.

Calamity held out a sign reading "What is she doing…Oh , that right, she's attending here now. Its going to be a weird week with her being here"

Fifi: "Moi, hopes she keeps her promise her, Especially around Babs. She be the last person she would mess with"

Then just came out of the Passenger seat was a short duck girl with red pigtails and a purple shirt.

Brie: (in thoughts) so this is the girl Margot was talking about.

The three exited the Cadillac and went in before class starts.


	4. Class is in Session - Wild Chases

Chapter 3: Class is in Session- Wild Chases

So it was first period. Brie was just attending "Wild Chases" being taught by Wile E Coyote.

Wile: "Okay that takes roll call. Now, we will begin our class with the basic cat and mouse chase. Let's see, the characters for this chase will be, Ronald and Brie."

Ronald and Brie walk up to the glass wall with the black background. Although Brie was a foot shorter than Ronald, he wasn't small enough for a cat and mouse chase. So Wile gave him some pills that temporarily reduces his size. He was a few feet shorter, making it suitable for the chase. They both entered the glass chamber; Wile then pressed a button on a console to display a "Home" simulation.

Wile: "Ronald, hide yourself somewhere so you would give Brie a surprise. Now, Begin"

Brie was just walking around the kitchen, until he smelt something on the counter top. He climbed up through the drawers, and he then noticed three blocks of cheese. He then taste test the cheeses.

Brie: (tastes cheese)"New York" (tastes next cheese) "Wisconsin" (tastes next one) "VERMONT CHEDDER, my favorite."

As Brie was about to eat it, a paw has blocked him from eating it. He looked up to see Ronald with a mean look shaking his head. Brie nervously smiles and quickly ran into his mouse hole. But unfortunately, Ronald got to their first and blocked his entrance. Brie collided into the palm; Ronald grabbed him and then swallowed him up. Brie than regained consciousness to discover he is in Ronald's stomach. Brie sniffed and gave a disgusted look.

Brie: "Ugh, what were you eating, Tuna and Sauerkraut? (Gets an idea and an evil face) as a matter of fact, you should be careful what you eat, otherwise you could get indigestion.

Brie then started to claw the walls of the stomach. In doing so, it gave Ronald a sick look. Brie kept clawing, until Ronald couldn't handle it anymore, and then ran to the nearest bathroom. In a couple seconds, Ronald exited with an exhausted face, and it was green as well. Brie was just at the Bathroom sink cleaning him up of saliva.

Brie: "I know that was pretty disgusting, but there were two ways to get out. And there is no way I am taking the "Back Door".

Just after that, the screen went back the black, and the glass wall moved away, and Brie returned back to his normal size.

Wile: "Nice job, the both of you. Especially to you Mr. Briejewski, maybe you should be the predator next time."

Brie: "Hey, I'm a grasshopper mouse; we are the toughest mice for a reason.

Brie walked towards Ronald.

Brie: Sorry about that clawing, I did as soft as I could. I hope I didn't do any damage to your stomach.

Ronald: Not at all, my stomach can handle most things.

Brie: Just don't tell this to your gal, I don't want here to think I was attacking you.


	5. Class is in Session - Spin Changes

Chapter 4: Class in Session-Spin Change

Next period was "Spin Changing Class". He noticed that the teacher was usually Bugs Bunny, but the person who took his place was a Blonde Mink.

Brie: (in a joking tone) Hey wait, you're not Professor Bugs. You're too good looking…and you're not even a rabbit.

Minerva: Actually, I am the new teacher of this class. Minerva Mink, and you must be Brie, Bugs told me about you, and I noticed that you are friends with Ronald, he told me about you too.

Brie: Mm, I guess I am more noticeable then I thought.

Brie then walks to his seat. He noticed that Ruby is in the class as well, as well as a duck girl.

Minerva: As you all know me, I am Minerva Mink, I will be teaching "spin changes". We also have two new students in the class, Rhubella Rat and Goselyn Mallard.

The two stand up to wave hello. Brie noticed that Ruby was a little nervous since she is new here, and used to be an enemy here.

Minerva: Now, let's do some practice spin changes. We will start with some Space outfits.

Minerva spin changes into a purple astronaut suit. It really shows of her "Features". Some of try to refrain from wolf-whistling since Ronald is there, and is very protective of Minerva.

Minerva: Like this. Now, everyone, try it.

Every student spin changed. Brie was wearing a White and Blue spacesuit. He then noticed Rhubella kept spinning. It had to take a couple of boys to stop her spinning. As she stopped the only assocorie she was wearing nothing but a space helmet. And in an instance, her face turned green and finally-

Ruby: BLEAUGHH!

Everyone: Eww!

Minerva: (on the phone) get Pete right in here. And tell him to bring Sawdust.

Rhubella has the unfortunates to blow chunks right in class, and to make things worse, she was wearing the helmet, and many of the boys were snickering.

Brie: (in thoughts) this is not going well for her.

Minerva: Goselyn, be a dear and take her to the bathroom or Nurses office.

Goselyn nods and takes her out.

In a half hour later, class has just ended. Brie and Ronald were the last to exit.

Ronald: I think we should check on Ruby.

Brie: Yeah, she could use some moral support.

Ronald and Brie walked towards a water fountain to see Ruby and Goselyn there. Wally was with them as well. Goselyn was carrying a bottle of shampoo, a towel and a hair tie, while Wally was washing Ruby's reddish blonde locks over the water fountain.

Ruby: That was so embarrassing; I can't believe I did that.

Wally: Spin Changing is a very hard task. It takes a while to get the hand of it.

Brie: Hey guys. How are you feeling Ruby?

Ruby: Physically? Better. Emotionally? Not so much.

After Wally rinsed her hair out, and dried it out with the towel. Ruby then grabbed a strand of her Mid-back length mane and sniffed it.

Ruby: Well, at least it doesn't smell like cream cheese I had this morning. (to Wally) Thank you for taking your time to get the shampoo and towel from your room.

Wally: Anything for you my dear Marquesita.

Ronald: Maybe you should stick to an easier spin change.

Brie: Yeah, something more well-grounded and more "realistic".

(The bell rings)

Goselyn: Maybe we should talk later today, before we are late.

Everyone agrees and leaves for the next classes.


	6. Class is in Session: Gym

Chapter 5: Class in Session: Gym

It was a little later in the day, and the class Brie was attending at the time was gym. Brie was just at the locker room getting dressed into his P.E. Uniform consisting of a White T-shirt and Blue shorts, he put his glasses in a case (his eyes aren't that bad, it's seeing far he has a problem with). After he put his uniform on, he went to the nearest sink to wet and slick his hair back from hanging from his eyes. This day was different, usually there would be separate class based on gender, but both classes have gathered together and lined up in the front, Lola came up to them.

Lola: Alright everyone. I would like to say a job well done at the Acme Bowl, especially against those Monstars. Now, we are heading towards basketball season. Today, we will be doing some practice for tryouts. Right now, I will assign teams of boys and girls. The first set of teams would compete in one round, and the other teams will in the next round.

Brie was assigned to a team consisting of Wally, Ronald, and Buster. They are the first to play, competing against a team of Ruby, Goselyn, Babs, and Mary. The Teams were sent in the court, while the other students wait for their turn. The captains of the team were Wally on the one team, and Babs on the other.

Cut to Team Wally.

Wally: (towards Brie) are you familiar with this sport?

Brie: I play this sport a lot in gym class back in Philadelphia.

Buster: Any teams there?

Brie: The 76ers, but I really didn't like them. The team that I liked was the Chicago Bulls.

Ronald: Probably because Michael Jordan is in there, and he was in "Space Jam".

Brie: Exactly.

Wally: Anyway, let's get to the game plan.

Cut to Team Babs.

Babs: Alright, this is just a practice game. I want it to be a clean match. (Towards Ruby) And that means you Rhubella, I still remember what happened a year ago.

Ruby: (a little annoyed) First of all, I didn't do that, it was that chipmunk bimbo. And second, that was all Roddy's idea, I had nothing to do with that-

Mary: Look, I thought we were against the boys, not each other.

Goselyn: Mary is right, let's just play already.

After both Team Wally and Team Babs had their discussions, Lola blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. Both Babs and Wally jumped; Wally got the ball since he was taller. He dribbled the ball, but was blocked by Mary. He noticed Ronald at the end of the court, he pass the ball towards Ronald. As Ronald was going to catch it, he was intercepted by Goselyn. Gos then dribbled to the other basket. She was blocked by Brie, but in a best effort made a shoot. It wasn't enough to make it, but then as Buster rushed to grab it, Ruby came first and grabbed the ball and made a shot herself.

Buster: Whoa.

Ruby then does this little dance, and saying "Oh, yeah, Oh Yeah" then she noticed what she was doing, which caused the some of the students watching to giggle a little. Ruby then blush a little.

Buster: What was that all about?

Ruby: Eh, just forget about it.

Ruby walks toward Babs.

Babs: I don't know what was with that "Gangsta" act there, but nice shot Ruby.

So now it was the boys play. Wally passed the boy over to Buster. Buster then dribbled the ball, but noticed Ruby and Gos were catching up on him, so he made a pass over to Brie who was near the girl's net. Brie managed to catch the ball, and with the best of his aim tossed the ball straight towards the basket, it manage to swirl around the rim a couple times, then finally falls in the middle making a score. Team Wally came to congratulate Brie on his shot.

Wally: Nice shot Brie. That gives us an even tie.

Babs now has the ball, she was dribbling to the other side. She was then blocked by Ronald. Mary insisted her that she was open, but Babs is convinced she was close to the net and tries to make a shot herself. But it only hit part of it, and now the ball is now in the hands of Brie.

Brie: Just like Michael Jordan.

As he was dribbling the ball towards the other side, he didn't notice Ruby passing by him; and then realized something.

Brie: Hey, wait. Didn't I have a ball here?

Ruby manages to take the ball from Brie without him noticing. She was blocked by Buster, but she made a pass to Mary and she made the shot and made another score. As the time was running out, Lola blew the whistle, and Team Babs won the game. Although Team Wally tried their best, Team Babs had more seasoned players. Only Brie and Wally had the best effort of the team. Ronald was only suited more on football since it required strength while basketball had too much agility. Although Buster had quite an edge on him in the sport, he wasn't familiar with it as much as Soccer, Baseball, or Football.

Lola: (towards Team Wally) don't worry boys; there are no losers in this game. It is all just practice, you'll get better.

Team Wally and Team Babs walked towards and sat at the side with the other students, while the next pair goes up. The next teams were Shirley, Fifi, Hillary and Sweetie vs. Plucky, Skippy, Calamity, and Furrball.

Wally: (Towards Ruby) you did super, my dear Marquesita.

Ruby: (towards Wally) you did well yourself as captain, Lobillo.

Brie: Well, at least her day is improving.

Buster: Yeah, you know, after that performance, I am starting to get used to her now.

Babs: Yeah. And unlike the previous years, she didn't use any dirty tricks this time. Maybe there is a side of her we don't, like she wasn't so much of a snob.

Babs is right on the last part, but that will be another day to get into that.


	7. Ruby's house we go

Chapter 6: Ruby's house we go

After gym, the next period was lunch. Ruby and Gos decided to sit with Wally and some other students; Brie was included as well. She asked if someone was interested in going to her house after school, most of the students agreed. As school has ended for the day, Ruby brought along a group of students that included Buster, Babs, Wally, Cal, Fifi, and Brie. Those who were invited had other plans and homework. Her house was at a rich part of town, it was a really big house that is worth a couple million. The Group was greeted by Percy, Ruby's Butler at the main door. Ruby gave the group a tour of her mansion. First was the Main hall, which was had a couple of statues and paintings. She introduced her Den which included a large Bookcase; a Rec Room which included a state-of-the-art Home Entertainment System with a couple of Video Game systems, an air hockey table, and a minibar. Then she introduced to some of the guest bedrooms and including her own, which included a queen-sized bed with a royal style; her room also had a large closet with all of her clothing and possessions, and a Beauty stand with a large mirror and accessories that she uses to preen herself. After that, they left the house outback to see a botanical garden, and in the center there was this little basketball court.

Babs: So this is where you practice your moves?

Ruby: Yes. I and Margot would usually practice her during seasons.

Brie: Well, I think we played enough basketball for today.

Ruby: How about a swim?

Everyone looked at Ruby after what she said. Ruby then lead them to another entrance to the mansion. It appeared to be a room for Banquets and parties, but then Ruby pressed a button on the wall. Then after she pressed the button, the floor moved to show a large swimming pool.

Brie: This is our Banquet House. Whenever we are not hosting any parties, this would be our pool. I use it to practice synchronized swimming

Buster: Don't you think it is too late for swimming weather.

Ruby: Not if the pool is not heated.

Ruby then pressed a knob on the console to heat up the pool.

Ruby: Anyone wants to take a quick dip.

Wally: That sounds fun, but I don't think any of us brought our swim suits.

Ruby: (in a sly tone) who said needing swimsuits?

Ruby then took off her shirt and skirt, revealing nothing but her furred body. Wally and most of the boys blush a little. Ruby then took the hair tie of to let loose her hair, and then took a bathing cap out of her body pocket and put it to cover her hair.

Ruby: What? I am covered in fur; it's not complete indecent exposure. Heck, most of you are not even wearing pants.

Ruby then dived into the pool and did some synchronized moves.

Ruby: Care to join me, Lobillo?

Wally thought for a moment, then just shrugged and took off his cap, shirt and gloves. He joined her and helps practice some movements.

Brie: She made a point.

Brie then took off his shirt and glasses. He walked in through the steps of the pool, then in an instant went under and swam to the other side.

Brie: WOW! Hey Ruby, do you have any toys.

Ruby: There are some diving sticks at the closet over there.

Brie: Thanks.

Fifi let loose her hair and Cal took off his shoes and they went in. And finally Buster and Babs were the last to go in.

Babs: This is a little awkward, Buster.

Buster: Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

They manage to do some swimming around the pool and some games, including Marco Polo, diving games to pick up the diving sticks, some of the couples played chicken (brie was the ref). Heck, when Bries glasses fell into the pool by accident, as he fetched them, he noticed Cal and Fifi kissing underwater.

Brie: (thinking) How do they do that?

Then after a while, they exited the pool and went into the sauna room to relax, with towels around them.

Babs: You know Ruby, before you came here, we would have to sneak into Monty's house for this type of leisure.

Buster: Guess we don't have to do that anymore, since he turned up security

Brie: Yeah, this is like LA fitness, but not a rip-off.

Calamity holds out a sign reading "I agree"

Fifi: Oui.

Then after their relaxation, they went to the dining room and have some snacks provided by Percy. As soon as it was getting dark, they decided to leave to get home, Thanked Ruby and bid goodbye. A couple hours later, Ruby was at the den reading a book when her parents came home from work.

Roselyn: Rhubella, we're home darling.

Rupert: Did you have a nice first day?

Ruby: Yes, I did Mommy and Daddy.

Throughout the week, Rhubella had improved in her classes; and just the next week, had reconciled with a couple of Students she has had a bad past with as well.


	8. Things are looking brightOr are they?

Chapter 7: Things are looking bright…Or are they?

Ruby has improved in spin changes, thanks to some of her new friends at a sleepover later in the week. Although Brie help gave pointers to her during class, she completed the full spin change into basic outfits but would still get sick from spinning, so she needed some advice from the girls into thinking positive when doing it (such as thinking of Wally), and she had more practice during the weekend. Brie was just going for his daily bike ride that weekend; he went by Mary's house and saw in her back yard that Ruby and the other girls were helping her doing some spin changes, including an impersonation as Catwoman.

Brie: (thinking) I think she would learn better from the more seasoned students. Not that I did bad, I just didn't have enough time to teach. I still got to learn too.

So after that weekend practice, just when the school started again on Monday, the girls did a little match in cartoon violence (which ruby was good at). It was sort of Female brawl; Ruby was on there as well. They both competed very well, and just after that day, Ruby had reconciled with a jaguar student, who was also Mary's boyfriend. Brie heard that she done something really bad to the Jaguar and Mary a while ago, but he was informed that she had reformed and that Mary and the rest of the students forgave her, he did as well.

So after a couple of months had passed, it was just another day at the loo. It was around lunchtime, Brie had just ordered the Asian Noodle platter for lunch; oddly enough, he was the only one to order it. He sat with his friends; he was just sitting next to Ruby (who made herself a Macaroni and Gruyere she made in Home Ec.), Wally (who had the same thing ruby had), Gos, Babs and Buster.

Gos: This is going to be cool, I always wanted to Box.

Babs: You will like it, Rita is a suburb boxer. Who knew she was so tough.

Brie was just eating his noodles, but in an instant, he dropped his fork and made a disgusting face. Some of the other students noticed.

Ruby: Brie, are you okay darling?

Wally: You don't look so hot man.

Buster then noticed what Brie ate.

Buster: Brie, did you eat the Asian platter?

Brie nods.

Brie: There were plenty of them; I didn't want them to go to waste.

Buster: They are made from expired noodles and vegetables from Chinese restaurants all over the city. No toon would eat that stuff, even Dizzy wouldn't eat that.

Brie: Oh God (then cover mouth).

In a last-ditch attempt, Brie went to the nearest trash can, and vomited inside of it. Most of the students around had disgusted looks.

Ruby: Well, at least he had the courtesy to do it without showing it.

A few minutes later, Brie was just at the nurse's office lying down on the bed. Nurse Granny was just on the phone with Brie's Mother. Granny hangs up and walked toward Brie.

Granny: Your mother would be on her way momentarily to take you home. I will let your teachers know you won't make it for the rest of the day and you will try to be back tomorrow.

Brie: Thanks. I feel so not right.

Granny: You weren't the first one, this happened to a few students. I'm going to have a word with Principal Bugs and the kitchen staff about that meal, it has been nothing but bad news since it came to the menu.

Granny then left. Brie continued to rest, until he noticed Shirley walked into the nurse's office with her hand on her forehead. She looked like she wasn't feeling right either.

Shirley: Nurse Granny, do you have any more Ibuprofen or some junk. The headaches still hasn't gone away.

Granny gave her a small packet.

Granny: It still hasn't gone away. This is the third day.

Shirley: Like, I don't know. I usually don't get headaches. And if I do, my magic would help take care of it.

Granny: You poor dear. I would give you something stronger, but I am not authorized to do that. Have you tried going to your Doctor or a Pharmacy after school?

Shirley: No. It is okay, I will do some meditation tonight or some junk.

Shirley leaves. Brie noticed it was a little odd, thinking that Shirley's psychic abilities have taken the better of her. Mariah arrived to take Brie home early.

The next day, Brie was lying down in his bedroom. His room had a small TV with some video games and DVDS on the bottom (most of them were games and movies from the 80s and 90s); a computer with a desk, it was a little messy (Brie wasn't exactly organized); a closet and a clothes drawer, a wall map with some books on geography, history, politics, and culture (Brie was into that since social studies was his best subject); there were some poster of bands from the 80s and 90s (including Pearl Jam, Smashing pumpkins, etc.) Mariah gave him some saltines and ginger ale to help his stomach; he seems getting better, but still wasn't' enough to get him to school in the morning, maybe in the afternoon. As he was lying down, he was watching TV in his room. It was the News since nothing else was one, plus Mariah and Brie wanted to see the weather anyway.

News Anchor: …So the Senator responded by saying "F- those corrupt labor unions, and there Stalinist ways". And other news, there is a statewide APB on a pair of super villains. Federal Authorities had just reported multiple robberies on several banks and credit unions in Saint Canard, estimated in Billions of dollars stolen. Police said they are headed down south, the villains are-

Mariah turns off the TV.

Mariah: You really don't need the news to make you wearier. You will feel better; just give me a call if you need anything, I will be at my desk.

Brie: Okay mom.

Mariah gave Brie a kiss, and walked out the room.

Brie then rested a little, and then he had a dream that involved the Loo, some damage, and Ronald. Brie woke up an hour later; he noticed he felt better. He called his mom that he will go to school. He packed his backpack and brought some Tums to bring with him for when he has an episode. He walked out the door, and fast walks to school. But then he noticed something. There were Ambulances and Police cars coming from behind Brie, heading towards the Loo. From the distance, almost all the Students and Faculty was outside the loo, so Brie shifted to a run. The loo looked very wet like it was raining there, even thought there was no forecast of rain that day. Then the paramedics were checking the students if they had injuries. As he went inside the look, it looked like a mess, like a hurricane just came into it. He noticed Police and the loo's staff was checking the rooms and hallways. As Brie was walking, He notice Minerva, Runt, and Rita together crying; Brie noticed something terrible has happened, and he didn't like it. He noticed Bugs was standing there, Brie walked towards.

Brie: Bugs, what the hell just happened?

Bugs: A flood just happened here, Doc. And no, this is not a Toon trick gone bad. This was an outside job, Ronald was kidnapped.

Brie: Ronald? Kidnapped? What do you mean?

Bugs: The loon gal suggested the flooded had a life in it. So, Gosalyn there is contacting Darkwing duck there to get the bottom of it.

Brie: (to self) whoa, thank god I wasn't here. My mom would be worried.

Brie cell phone rang; the caller id read it was her mother's work. Brie ran outside to get a better reception.

Brie: Hello?

Mariah: Benjamin! Are you alright?

Brie: Yes, Mom.

Mariah: Oh thank god, did you hear what happened to your school?

Brie: It look like a flood came here. How did you find out?

Mariah: I heard it on the radio her at work. I am just glad you are not hurt. What do you think caused this? It seems too odd, was there a stunt gone bad?

Brie: I don't know mom, I just got here. I will call you in a bit.

Mariah: Alright, I will pray that you are safe.

Brie hangs up the phone, and then was approached by a couple of detectives.

Detective 1: Morning son, can you recall what happened here?

Brie: I don't know. I just got here a couple minutes ago.

Detective 2: (to cop 1) we should ask the faculty inside, particularly the principal.

Detective 1: Sorry to trouble you kid.

The cops go inside.

Brie: Man, this is big. This is just like the movie, but for real.

He walked back inside, but accidentally fell into a hole. Fortunately it wasn't that deep. In front of him was Babs and Buster in Miners outfits.

Babs and Buster: (unison) Brie.

Brie: (a little groggy) eh, what's up?

Babs: Searching for Ronald. That's what's up, or down in this case

Buster: Bugs has ordered most of us into search parties to find Ronald. It looks like you are feeling better, do you want to help? Aren't Mice good burrowers?

Brie: Well, I don't want to miss another school day. So if this counts as credit, I'm in.

Babs and Buster look happy at that. Then the three help dig through the way.


	9. Lost then Found

Chapter 8: Lost then Found

As Brie, Babs and Buster were digging around the area for clues. There manage to dig through part of the water system. As they were checking the water way for clues, Brie discovered something: It looked what appeared to be a robotic bird.

Brie: Hey guys! I found something.

Babs and buster were checking out the robotic bird.

Buster: What a minute? I see those weird looking birds by the loo for the past few days.

There was a button on it, Brie pressed it. As he did, it opened a tiny compartment that contained a dozen strands of hair, fur and feathers. There were in assorted colors such as Pink, Blue, and Purple.

Babs: (with a weird look) Okay, this is a little creepy.

Then a little SD card just came out of a slot in the compartment. Buster then took out his digital camera from his body pocket; they put the card in the camera slot. Then when the video played, the three had terrified expressions. It contained compilations of the students at the loo, observing their toon tricks and following their every move, including picking up samples of their feathers, fur and hair. But that wasn't just at the loo the footage was recorded, it was also recorded at many of the students home, recording footage and collecting samples as well.

Buster: (with a feared expression) someone is watching us, but why?

Babs: I don't know, this is too big for Perfecto to do. Who knows, it could be a conspiracy by the government, or spying from an unfriendly country.

Brie: If you are right on the last one, I hope it isn't Iran or North Korea. This could be WW3 if it is.

Babs phone just rang from her pocket, she had received a text.

Babs: I got a text from Fifi. She believed that we found where Ronald is. She is on her way to inform bugs. And she is about to send me the address and coordinates in a little bit.

Buster: At least that's some progress.

Babs then received the address from her phone.

Babs: It is located in the other side of town.

Brie: Well, let's get to it.

Then they started to dig their way through underground again. It was a little while that they have arrived at the location. They dug a hole out of there to see a warehouse surrounded by the police; Principal Bugs, Wile and Calamity, Ruby and Fifi where already there.

Buster: (to Brie) you should probably stay back. This probably looks too dangerous for a toon your level.

Buster and Babs joined everyone at the front of the warehouse to break the front of it. In a few moments, the police had apprehended the villains, while the paramedics arrived to check on the toons who found Ronald. There was a police parameter on the block where the warehouse is located, there was some bystanders (mostly factory workers) checking out the scene but being blocked off by some police officers. Brie, however managed to get into the warehouse without anyone noticing. He noticed that the CSI unit is gathering evidence; and while Brie noticed some of his classmates that encountered the villains are being check on by the paramedics, he stumbled into a room. In this room he noticed that what looks like destroyed plants, except for one Melon-like plant. Brie touched it, and suddenly the plant started to move. The plant then grew to about Brie's size, and his shape. At that moment, it looked like a plant-version of Brie. The figure gave and evil smile, and got into a fighting stance and in an instance leaped towards him. Brie tried to push it aside, but it was no use, it shared the same strength as Brie. As Plant-Brie raised a fist to punch Brie, it was shot by what looks like to be an arrow. Then from the arrow, part of him started to freeze as it expands. As soon as it became solid ice, it shattered into tiny pieces. Brie looked toward the doorway to see Gosalyn, who was dressed in this archers outfit with some arrows. In a moment Babs and Buster were behind her.

Gosalyn: We are not going through that again.

Babs: Brie, are you alright.

Buster: See, I told you to stay with the Police.

Brie then just sat down with relief and exhaustion.

Brie: You know, I really should've call out sick. (Then gets a sick look) I should've kept my mouth shut (then covers mouth)

Brie then pushed the three aside, and ran into the bathroom across and closed the door. Mostly everyone can hear him blowing chunks in the stall.

Babs: You know, with this many vomit jokes in this story; even the guys from South Park think this is done too much.

A little while later, Ronald has been brought back to his parents safely, and they decided to throw a party in his rescue. But Brie decided not to go since he got sick again. His mom baked him a Margarita pizza for dinner to help him feel better.

Mariah: Here you go, Benjamin. I'm just glad you are okay and didn't have to go through that ordeal at school this morning.

Brie: (took a bite of his pizza) Mom?

Mariah: Yes, Brie?

Brie: Did you think I made the right decision into attending the loo?

Mariah: Why, don't you? It seemed like you were having fun attending there, you always wanted to be in cartoons.

Brie: Well, it's that just that earlier when you called me, it seemed that you were worried. I noticed when I went to the school after the flooding, I saw Rita, runt and Minerva in tears after Ronald was kidnapped. I hate to see if I was in his shoes, you would be as devastated as they are.

Mariah: Brie, Listen, I always had this feeling that someone would take my boy. But I realized that I can't be like that forever, and soon realize that my son can protect himself and knows the right people and live in the safe environment. I wanted you to be happy here, not to make you scared. Heck, back east was almost as bad, when those kids were picking on you before, they aren't anymore since you are a big guy and taking those martial arts lessons to prove them a point. Brie, you made a right decision into being here, and I really don't mind being here. After all, you had really nothing to lose back east.

Brie: Thanks mom, that's all I wanted to hear.

Brie smiled at his mom, and his mom smiled back and ate their dinner. Then the phone rings.

Mariah: You should probably pick that up, it's your dad. I just talked to him yesterday. He just wants to know how things are here and how you are doing.

Brie picks up the phone to talk to his dad. This would be a "Likable Visit" for Brie.


End file.
